


【弓枪】Domino283

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 校园paro沙雕文
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, 弓枪
Kudos: 6





	【弓枪】Domino283

也不知道是造化弄人，还是人为闹剧，整个学生会最倒霉的生活部部长Emiya和体育部部长库丘林在一年一度的多米诺联赛中被选派为代表。

尽管一位选手心思细腻一位选手身手敏捷，还是不能改变他们的幸运值对这场比赛的影响。

在学生会各人的策划（乱七八糟的讨论！）之后，他们决定搭一个简单的彩虹色带。这真的很简单，只有不到一千块多米诺牌，而且也不需要叠很高。某人不嫌事多地说。

然后Emiya和库丘林进行了为期一星期的训练，其中有五天库丘林都在孜孜不倦地撩妹。

终于到了比赛的日子，Emiya向库丘林再三申明如果失败绝对不是他的错，库丘林嘴上说着“你就是想让老子背锅”但还是点了点头。

果不其然，两个幸运E的人凑在一起就不会有什么好事发生。在离完成还有283片多米诺骨牌的时候，整个牌堆哗的一下倒了。

Emiya保证他的手绝对没有靠近牌堆少于30厘米。

库丘林说：“噢，真是不好意思。”他脸上的笑容带着三成平日的自信和七成今天的尴尬。

Emiya深呼吸了几下，期间库丘林甚至以为他要动手打人了，然而并没有。

卫宫家的长子心平气和地说：“我不会因为这件事讨厌你的，”，库丘林脸色没那么难看了，然后他补充，“傻狗。”

库丘林几乎就差踩过牌堆去打人了。

Emiya站起身，他伸手去拉库丘林的手，在他踩到多米诺牌脚滑的时候吻了他。


End file.
